


Eggs

by leit_sed3



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel Goes Shopping, Episode: s08e22 Clip Show, Gen, Internal Monologue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-25
Updated: 2015-03-25
Packaged: 2018-03-19 12:56:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3610857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leit_sed3/pseuds/leit_sed3
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas goes shopping for Dean<br/>Internal monologue for shopping scene in Season 8 Episode 22 "Clip Show"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eggs

**Author's Note:**

> This story was inspired by the word prompt "Eggs" Just something quick I came up with...

Why do I always mess this up? I said was sorry. I was trying to do the right thing... I will never understand humans. I have to make it up to him. What things explain how deeply I am sorry?

I walk through the mini mart scanning the racks. The bored cashier idly watches me walk around.

What are these white things? Eggs. Why are they in this grey box? Why are they so cold? I try to remember if I know what they are, or at least have heard of them. _"Man, what I would kill for some scrambled eggs right now._ " He said he wanted scrambled eggs. These are eggs, but what are scrambled eggs? Where do I find them? Are they inside this white thing? I squeeze. A thick yellowy substance runs over my hand and drops to the floor. "Dude!" The cashier exclaims. I turn to him, apologetically "I have money." I put the grey box with the "eggs" in my basket and continue to walk around.

I find some hard, meat in a plastic bag labeled "Jerky: the only thing that can truly satisfy your man". Dean is a man, and he DOES enjoy meat. I put the jerky into my basket and continue walking. I find dark bottles labeled "Beer". Dean seems to like drinking beer. I place a package of six bottles in my basket. I walk to the cashier and place my crumpled bills on the counter. As the cashier scans my items, I turn to the glass case that reads "Pie". Oh, of course! Dean loves pie! That will make him happy! I look closer at the glass case, but do not see anything inside. Confused, I turn to the cashier. "Where's the pie?" "Ummm..." he lazily replies "I think we ran out." Anger and desperation flashes through me. I grab the cashier by his collar. "You don't understand. I NEED pie," I growl.


End file.
